gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heroin
The heroin is a part of Grand Theft Auto IV's storyline including The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Like the diamonds, it also has a large part of the game that involves the protagonists Niko, Johnny and Luis. Below are scenarios that takes place involving different people that gain possession of the heroin and the heroin itself. Description Arrival in Libert City, Angels of Death theft and Elizabeta's attempt to offload it When the Platypus arrived in Liberty City, the heroin, which was the Triads, was smuggled into the city together with the diamonds and Niko Bellic. The Angels of Death soon stole it, and it was in their hands until Johnny Klebitz and The Lost Brotherhood came, destroyed the AoD clubhouse and stole it themselves. The Lost, along with Elizabeta Torres tried to offload the heroin, but the deal turned out to be a LCPD sting. Niko Bellic and Playboy X managed to escape, Johnny also escaped with the heroin and took it back to the Lost MC clubhouse. The Lost MC's attempt to sell it to the Triads The Lost MC decide they will try and sell the heroin back to the triads. Billy Grey tells Johnny and Jim to do the deal. Billy had previously conspired with the Triad leader to kill Johnny once he arrived, and while Johnny and Jim are being jumped, the police arrive and arrest Billy. Johnny, Jim and Brian Jeremy escape while the Triads take back their heroin. In a side note, Luis Lopez and Tony Prince had previously met with the triad leader to discuss some licencing arrangemnts for the planning department on behalf of Rocco Pelosi. Phil Bell and Niko Bellic's involvement Phil Bell of the Pegorino's hires Niko Bellic to ambush the triads and steal the heroin before they can ship it. Niko does so and hijacks the truck, then transports it to Bell's nephew's house. After a week or so, Niko and Phil went to the house to move the heroin, however, the house was being monitored by the FIB. The three of them fought numerous members of the NOOSE before hiding the heroin. Eventually, Jimmy Pegorino made a deal with Dimitri Rascalov, and asked Niko to accompany Phil when overseeing the deal. Niko, is reluctant due to his personal grudge against Dimitri, but Jimmy manages to talk him round. However, Niko is again left unsure when Roman urges him to do the deal, and Kate, Niko's potential girlfriend tells him he would lose her respect if Niko made a deal with a man who previously betrayed him. Niko, then either makes a deal, or takes his revenge. Niko Bellic's Choice Deal If Niko does the deal with Dimitri, Dimitri kills the buyer's, and takes the heroin and escapes. Phil and Niko pursue one of his men with the money and retrieve it. Dimitri delivers the heroin to Bulgarin, and it is unloaded at Funland. Dimitri is then killed by Niko by, while Luis Lopez goes to Funland in pursuit of Blugarin, he destroys the heroin and kills Bulgarin on his private jet. Revenge If Niko chooses to take revenge, he carries out a full blown ambush and slaughters Dimitri's men on the Platypus, which Dimitri is using to import/export the heroin. After killing Dimitri, Niko leaves the scene. Bulgarin and Timur claim the heroin since Dimitri is dead, and then take it to Funland to be unloaded. Again Luis Lopez arrives and destroys it, and kills Bulgarin soon after, around the same time Niko chases Pegorino to Happiness Island where he kills him, avenging Kate's murder. Then the Lost try to again make a deal to offload the heroin to the Triads who had it in the first place but the Triads took the heroin from the Lost without making a deal. After that the heroin is not heard of until the mission Truck Hustle where the Triads are going to ship the heroin when Niko Bellic hijacks the truck carrying it and takes it to a lock up in Alderney. Then later Phil Bell, Frankie Gallo, and Niko try to move the heroin but the FIB finds them but the trio evade the police. Jimmy Pegorino made a deal with Dimitri Rascalov, giving him the heroin. If the "Deal" path is choosen Niko and Phil go to the docks were Dimitri kills the buyer's and takes the Heroin for himself leaving Niko and phil to fight there way through the money. At Roman's wedding Dimitri sends a Hitman to kill Niko but in the struggle Roman is killed instead. Niko and Jacob track down Dimitri and his new partner Jimmy Pegorino, but Dimitri betrays and kills Pegorino leaving Dimitri and Niko to have a final showdown on happiness island Niko kills Dimitri and the heroin is left with his associate, Ray Bulgarin, then claimed the heroin and Timur, Bulgarin's right hand man, was unloading it from vans in Funland. However, Bulgarin had attacked Luis Lopez before, who killed Timur and finally destroyed all of the heroin after it was unloaded, and killed Bulgarin soon after. If the "Revenge" path is choosen Niko ambushes and kills Dimitri on the Platypus (which is being used it inport and export heroin) and the Heroin was stuck with the Pegorino's. After Niko killed Pegorino to avenge the death of Kate McReary the heroin was sold to Ray Bulgarin and Timur, Bulgarin's right hand man, was unloading it from vans in Funland. However, Bulgarin had attacked Luis Lopez before, who killed Timur and finally destroyed all of the heroin after it was unloaded, and killed Bulgarin soon after. Consequences Niko Bellic After the Triads took back their Heroin, because of the police attention, they think it's cursed. So Niko under orders from Phil Bell steals the heroin and hides it in a abandoned house. When Niko and Phil went to go pick up the heroin, the FIB attempt to bust them, proving that the heroin is being watched, therefore cursed. After they escaped the FIB, the Pegorinos ally with the Russians and try to sell it to another Mafia Family. But Dimitri kills the buyers and steals the heroin for himself in the "Deal" ending whilst in the "Revenge" ending it is left with the Pegorino's. Johnny Klebitz The heroin they steal from the Angels of Death Clubhouse actually has huge consequences that last to the end of the game. First off, when Johnny, Playboy X and Niko try to sell it to UC, the NOOSE ambush them. After that a man named Agent Jones calls Johnny and everyone in the club to give information about the club. This must have been where Billy agrees, telling the Triad Boss to rip off and kill Johnny and Jim in This Shit's Cursed, however, the Triad Boss betrayes Billy Grey and gets himself arrested and Brian Jeremy thought Johnny called the cops. This is were Brian gathers alot of Lost bikers and The Lost start to implode. The civil war gets many bikers killed and not many are in the club. And eventually leads to Billy to rat out his brothers. Luis Lopez (DEAL) After Dimitri was killed, Bulgarin claimed the heroin, Luis destroyed all of the heroin, and killed Bulgarin soon after. (REVENGE) After Pegorino was killed the heroin was sold to Bulgarin, Luis destroyed all of the heroin, and killed Bulgarin soon after. Mission Appearances Note the following missions are sorted in chronological order of the timeline. *Action/Reaction (GTA: TLAD) *Blow Your Cover (GTA IV) and Buyer's Market (GTA: TLAD) *This Shit's Cursed (GTA: TLAD) *Truck Hustle (GTA IV) *If the Price is Right (GTA IV; Deal) *Departure Time (GTA: TBoGT) See Also *Drugs for other uses of heroin in the Grand Theft Auto series. Category:GTA IV Category:Plot